A Star from Above
by CrazySpiderSenses
Summary: Rika,a girl who was abused by her mother, was kicked out of her home. There, she enrolled at Kadic. Will Odd be able to win her heart? Heehee! I updated...finally!
1. A Fallen Star

Code Lyoko

.::::::A Star From Above::::::.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, this is my first fanfic, so really, don't yell at me if it is not good.

This story is about Code Lyoko, this is about a girl named Rika who has came out of nowhere. She ends up at Kadic Jr. High, and, well if you want to know, read the first chapter!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rika screamed, she was falling out of a cloud. "Aaaaaaaaaa.............."

.::::::::::Flashback.:::::::::::::.

"No, if you cannot obey me, just leave!" Rika's mother yelled. "Why can't I interact with him? Why can't you just accept Ranzan?! He's been my best friend since...." Before she could finish, Ranzan came in on Rika and her mom. "Hey Rika! C'mon! The dance is gonna start! Rika?"

"Why if it isn't R-R-Rannnnnn........" Rika's mother hated the name so much she couldn't bring herself to say it. "Ranzan!" Rika screached, "What are you doing here?! Ra......AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Her mother blasted Rika off the cloud.

.::::::::::End Flashback.:::::::::::.

Rika started to concentrate, "Mmmmmmmm.......gotta fly, gotta fly......" Soon Rika stopped in mid-air. "Whew, huh?" A hawk came and smacked into Rika. "Aaa.............." She lost conscienceness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Uuulrich dear! Won't you plea......" Sissi was interupted, "No, I don't want to do whatever you're gonna say." Ulrich then shot out of the area. "B-B-but, hmph! Fine then!." Sissi said as she left in a huff.

"Hey ya!" greeted Odd."Ulrich, where were you? C'mon! let's go! Yumi is waiting!" Ulrich blushed, "Really? Then let's go! Wait, what's that?" They saw a girl laying there motionless, lifeless.Odd ran over to her,"Whoa! Are you okay?" The girl moaned, "Uhhh...." Then she passed out. "I'll get help!" Ulrich said already heading for the infermary.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rika was having a nightmare, about her mom, her solid, rock hard heart who couldn't even take in such a nice boy, Ranzan. She was caught in this nightmare like it was trapping her, strangling her. Then she heard Ranzan's sweet voice, or what she thought. "Mmmmm.......R-R-Ranzan?" She moaned as she opened her eyes. "Hey you feeling better?" Odd asked. "Ranzan? How did you get here?" She said, the confused Odd asked, "Huh? Who's Ranzan?" Odd realized he won't get his answer for a while since Rika fell asleep again.

"So how is she?" Ulrich asked, "Okay, she is just resting, but she confused me for someone else, um..what's his name? Ranzan." Replied Odd. Someone came down the hall, it was Jim the parinoid P.E. teacher."Hm? Uh, oh, Ulrich Jim's coming! He'll go on and on about us hiding secrets......" As Odd babbled on, Ulrich tried to explain to Jim, "Uh, we were just waiting for someone to recover, uh....Jim?" Jim walked right past Ulrich he was walking almost like a robot, then he saw it! Xana's sign on top of Jim's forehead! Then Jim turned around, and said in a strange voice, "You are going to die!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay this is my first chapter, if it isn't good please, please don't flame me, just add some suggestions instead. Okay, bye! ::


	2. Rika's Secret

Code Lyoko:

Okay, I'll continue the story, but please don't expect me to update every day, I have LOTS of homework. Well, here it is.

.:::::::A Star from Above:::::::.

Jim/Xana held up his hand and a pipe formed on it, "Arrrrrghh!!!" He roared as he charged at Ulrich and Odd. "Let's get outta this place! C'mon! Over here!" Odd shouted to Ulrich as he hid in a corner. They were scarcely breathing when Jim/Xana passed by.

"We have to warn Jeremy and Yumi," Ulrich said, "Xana might be after them too." Odd waved to Ulrich, "Well then, let's go! The world won't wait for us!"

As they reached they thought they were going to escape the building, Jim/Xana stopped them in their tracks. "Great, what do we do now? This is the only way out!" Odd started to panic. Ulrich though, calmly thought about what they could do, then, he came up with an idea. "What if we could trick him?" Ulrich asked. He looked down at Odd, who was now in a fetal position. "Odd, Odd? ODDDDDD!!!!!!!!!"But no matter how much Ulrich yelled, Odd wouldn't snap out of it. "Oh well, I guess I'll have to do it my—huh?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rika had woken up and heard a crash outside her door; she went outside to see what was going on. She saw a big man chasing the brown haired boy she had saw earlier, but—there was something wrong with the big man chasing him. She acted on instinct and her hand lit to an orange color. "Hey, you! You'd better watch out!" Then she threw out her hand and an orange energy disk flew from her hands. Jim/Xana didn't dodge fast enough and they were blasted into the wall. The gray smoke lifted off of Jim and went away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd had recovered after the scene was over and saw the girl Ulrich and him brought over. This was the first time Odd and Ulrich had a good look at the girl. She had pale, almost white hair. She was wearing a white top with a white dress—well, they weren't white anymore since they were stained with dark brown dirt. She had pale blue eyes—but they were troubled, like there was something wrong... "Thanks for saving us, oh, and are you feeling better?" She nodded. Ulrich told her, "I'm Ulrich, and this is Odd, who are you, and what happened?" She seemed to look confused for a second.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rika thought in her mind, "Huh? That wasn't Ranzan? It wasn't a dream?" The two boys Ulrich and Odd asked Rika for her name and where she came from, she answered, "I'm Rika and ... I'd rather not talk about were I came from ... at least, not yet..."

"But, you can trust us, and our friends, we can help you." Odd said. Ulrich nodded. Rika's eyes started to glazed and she broke out in tears. "I-I-I can't talk of it!" Then she ran off. "Wait! Rika!!!" Odd ran off after her. Ulrich looked off, "Maybe I should tell Yumi and Jeremy, they might be able to help." He said to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rika wasn't used to running and wanted to fly sooo badly, but she didn't know if she could trust Odd with her secret. "Wait! Rika! Please wait!" Odd called after her. Rika, for some reason stopped instinctively, Odd was breathing pretty hard after he had caught up. "Why did you run away?" Odd gazed at Rika, and then he saw that Rika had started to cry again. "What's wrong?" Odd asked a little gentler this time. She turned her head over to Odd again and started to cry on his shoulder. "Rika, you can trust me, tell me everything you need to get off your chest." He said soothingly.

Rika looked up, "I've had a rough past, Odd." Rika finally said, "My mother was very abusive, even with my powers, I couldn't get her off my back. I also didn't have many friends where I lived, some people thought I was beautiful ..." Odd had to agree with that. She went on, "... but, no one liked me because I always tried to be separated from other people. I had only one best friend, Ranzan, and for some reason, my mother despised him, so much that if I was to ever talk to him I'd get kicked off the Clouds of Spirit, my home. So, I-I-I ..." She started crying again.

Odd remarked, "Gee, no wonder you looked so troubled, my friends can help you fit in here, we can help you get enrolled in Kadic Jr. High, our school, and maybe you can stay at Yumi's house." Rika lifted up her tearstained face to see Odd's caring gaze.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it for now! Please, please give me some reviews so I can improve my writing! Good-bye for now!


	3. Rika's First Trip

Code Lyoko

Well, the story continues, please, please help with some ideas, well then, here it is, chapter three:

.::::::A Star from Above::::::.

Rika was sobbing on Odd's shoulder now, leaving a wet spot on his shoulder. "There, there, I can help you." He cooed, "Just come with me, I need your help with something." Just then, Odd's cell phone rang, he picked it up and all of a sudden, worry spread across his face, "No, no, it can't be... Xana can't be after her..." Odd helped Rika up, "I'm sorry, but my friends and I really need you to come with me. Please, if you want to be safe you will come with me."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rika looked confused, then she asked, "Only if you and your friends don't tell anyone about my powers." Odd nodded. Rika answered, "Okay then, where do we go? I can fly there if you want." Odd shook his head, "No, I don't think you should, you will put yourself in danger that way." Rika was really confused now, "What are you talking about?" Odd asked, "Will you keep this a secret?" She nodded, Odd continued, "There is this evil computer named Xana. He has this crazy idea of taking over the world through a parallel world called Lyoko. There is also this girl named Aelita, who lives in Lyoko and who we help to stop Xana. There is also another computer called the Supercalculator which will connect to Lyoko. If we can shut down Lyoko, we will shut down Xana, but there is also this problem, we will destroy Aelita too." Rika looked like she didn't quite believe Odd. He just said, "If you come with me, you'll get what I mean." Rika just nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd and Rika was getting closer to the manhole down to the sewers. Rika remarked, "Ewwwww... we're going in there?" Odd turned to her, "You'll get used to it. C'mon!" Odd was already climbing down the ladder. He caught Rika as she jumped down from the ladder.

Odd took his skateboard and told Rika, "A skateboard or scooter, it's your choice." She looked at Odd and started to levitate. "I think flying will be better, I'm a lot more used to it." Odd shrugged and started to skate down the path. Rika followed close behind him. As they reached the opening, Odd told Rika, "Um, I'm wondering, do you want to enroll at Kadic?" She answered with silence. She thought about if she wanted to stay at Kadic and live a normal life. "I don't know, Odd...Even though my mother treated me like dirt, I still want to go back home..." Odd gazed at Rika, "If you want to go home, I'm okay with it. But deep inside, Odd knew that he wasn't okay with it, even though he wasn't sure, he loved Rika.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They reached the elevator and started to go down. Odd gazed at the beautiful but sad girl, Rika. She caught Odd staring at her and they both looked away, blushing. When they reached the top, Odd punched in the code and the doors opened. Inside, Rika can see a huge... "...A huge computer?" She thought. Odd went over to the blonde boy who was working on the computer. "Jeremy, I've brought Rika." Odd said in a serious voice. Jeremy turned around in his chair. "Ah, Rika! I've heard all about you and what you did to save Odd and Ulrich!" Rika looked around and also saw girl with black hair wearing only black clothes. Jeremy started to freak out, "Ulrich! No!" All of a sudden you see Ulrich come out of the elevator, but he was all sweaty and breathing really hard. She wonders what had happened to him. Then she sees Jeremy turn to her and the dark haired girl. "Rika, I've made a program for you, you will have the same powers in Lyoko as you have here. Yumi, Odd, you will go with Rika too." She follows Odd and Yumi to the elevator. Yumi punches the big red button and the elevator starts to go down.

The trio reaches the bottom and Rika sees three cylinders on the floor. Rika steps in a scanner as all the others did. Jeremy's voice sounded, "You guys are off the forest region." Jeremy types in a program and he says, "Transfer, Yumi, Transfer, Odd, Transfer, Rika. Scanner, Odd, Scanner, Rika, Scanner, Yumi. Virtualization!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They land on the ground with a thud. Rika looks around and starts flying, then she lights up her hands with the orange glow. "Wow! It's just like the real thing!" She sees a block come at her and asks Odd, "Um, that thing isn't good is it?" Odd looks where she is pointing, "Uh, oh, that thing is evil. We have to hit the target on it to totally destroy it."

Rika ascends and sends an orange energy ball at it; then the block blows up with a "KaBOOM!" Odd cheers, "Yeah! Your powers are cool in the real world and the virtual world!" Rika could feel herself blush. But that didn't last too long... "Oh, NO!" They hear Jeremy say.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked the third chapter, please, review it! Okay then, bye, bye!

-Nami-grl


	4. The Virus

Code Lyoko:

Well, I'm running low on ideas right now, so sorry if this is a bad chapter. I need some ideas. Do you think I should make Ranzan appear later on? Pleas give me an answer yes or no, by chapter six. Okay then, here's chapter four! Oh, yeah, it's going to be Rika's POV for this story.

.:::::A Star from Above::::::.

I was confused and asked Jeremy, "What's wrong? Jeremy? Jeremy?" All I could hear was rapid typing. I glanced at Odd and gave him the "what's going on" look. He just answered me with a shrug. Then I heard Jeremy say with a nervous voice, "Oh, no. Rika, Odd, you two are infected with a Xana virus. Every step you take will make you weaker and weaker until..." I heard him pause, "...until you guys are erased from existence..." I got a little scared, but when I looked at Odd, I somehow felt safer, like how Ranzan used to make me feel.

"Rika," Odd told me, "We just have to be a little more careful, that's all." Odd looked around. "Hey Einstein! Can you tell us where Aelita and tower is?" I heard Jeremy answer shortly, "Aelita is behind a tree forty-five degrees west of you." I heard some more typing, "The tower is then directly straight from that tree." Odd nods and waves to me, "C'mon! Aelita's waiting for us!" I nod and fly right behind him.

From above, I saw some blocky things, "Hey, Odd! Are those things bad too?" Odd tries to look ahead, he answers, "I'm sorry, but I can't see that far, do they look like squares?" I nod, Odd replies, "Yep, those things are evil." I begin to make and energy bubble, my hands grow to a warm arrange glow and I let the bubble come off my hands. I liked using this technique the best. The blocks walked into the bubble and got stuck in it. Then after about ten seconds they explode. It's easy! Just blow a bubble and leave your enemy sit there and watch 'em pop!

After a while, I started to feel, well, weird. Like the energy is being sucked out of me. Everything started to blur, and the world swirled around me, I descended and fell to the ground and I blacked out. The last thing I heard was, "Rika! Ri..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know this chapter was short, but I told you guys earlier, I have writer's block. Please, help me with ideas, okay then, chao!


	5. Close Call

.:::::::A Star From Above::::::.

Hey, I'm going to put Ranzan in this chapter since no one reviewed. Oh, I'm not going to continue this story if no one's going to read it. If you want me to continue it, I will need at least, well seven reviews.

.:::::::Odd's POV:::::::.

"Rika! Rika!" I yelled at the top of my lungs but she didn't wake up. Yumi looked at Rika with concern. "You guys stay here, I wasn't affected with the virus. C'mon Aelita, let's go to the tower." I watched as Yumi and Aelita disappeared into the distance. "Rika, you'll be okay, I know you will..." Maybe I was just dreaming, but Rika's face seemed to glow, like an angel. She was so beautiful... "Rika, you just **have** to wake up!" I would do anything to have the ability to do that. Then, I had a vision:

.:::::::The Vision:::::::.

"_Rika! Rika! Noooooo!!!!!!!_

_Jeremy yelled, _

"_Hold on Rika just **hold** on!"_

_Rika was fading..._

_She woke up, saying,_

"_Goodbye Odd, goodbye..."_

.:::::::End Vision:::::::.

"No, NO!!!!!!!" I just couldn't give her up, not so soon... "Odd, what are you freakin' out about???" Jeremy asked, quite annoyed at me. I just couldn't answer him, I just couldn't...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.:::::::Yumi's POV:::::::.

"Okay Aelita, we're almost there just..." Three blocks we're coming at us. "Aelita, stand back, I'll take care of 'em." I liked to whip out my fan and beat up Xana's stupid monsters, "Heya, you brainless pieces of junk! Over here!" Those things turned around and looked at me, they are sooooo predictable. So anyway, I blew those things up and Aelita and I were on our way. "Look I can see the tower!" I heard Aelita say.

Once we were inside the tower, I felt like...like something bad was going to happen...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.:::::::Odd's POV:::::::.

I heard Jeremy scream, "Oh, no! Rika! Rika! Noooooo!!!!!" I could see Rika starting to disappear --- just like my vision. Hold on Rika, just **hold** on!" Rika became more transparent, then, her eyes creaked open. The last thing I heard her say was, "Goodbye Odd, goodbye..." Then, I heard those words, "Return to the past now." The light engulfed us, right before the time Rika was going to be gone...gone forever...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.:::::::Rika's POV:::::::.

"Get outta here!" My mom blasted me off the cloud. "Wait, that seems familiar..." I thought to myself. I began to fly, then I saw that same bird, but this time I avoided it. "Hmmm what's going on???" Then I saw the two figures, Ulrich and Odd. _Odd,_ why couldn't I stop thinking about him??? Then I saw another figure...what looked like someone falling out of the sky, as I neared the ground, Odd and Ulrich looked as if they saw a ghost. "What? What are you staring at?" I asked them. They both pointed to something behind my back and stuttered, "L-l-l-look b-b-behind you!!!" As I looked, I saw a dark figure, then he grabbed me! Then I heard the figure laughing, "Hahahahaha! Gotcha Rika!" I looked up at his face --- it was Ranzan!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, this will be the last chapter since I won't be updating this story anymore. If you want me to keep it updated, I will need at least seven reviews. Well, tootles!


	6. Who is He?

.:::::::A Star From Above:::::::.

Okay then, I got seven reviews, let's continue the story. Since I'm an Ulrich fan, I just **had** to add him in the story too in case you're wondering what he's got to do with anything. Oh, and by the way, whoever is Jeff, please, just review once. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, I only own this story and Rika and Ranzan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

.:::::::Rika's POV:::::::.

"RANZAN???!!!" I couldn't believe it! It was really him! He smiled down at me, then, in a teasing voice he said, "Hey, I couldn't just let Airhead come here alone." Ulrich sniggered, "Gosh Odd, I didn't know you had a clone!" he remarked. Odd frowned, "Ha, ha, very funny, Ulrich." I must've been dreaming, I made new friends **and **Ranzan came back, all in one day! Well, kinda all in one day. Then, for a moment, I saw Odd flash Ranzan an angry and I think also jealous glare. Huh, whatever, what matters is that **RANZAN'S BACK**!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.::::::::Odd's POV:::::::.

Ranzan??? This is Ranzan?! He looks just like me, **and **he stole Rika from me!!! Who does he think he is?! _I'm Ranzan._ "What the?! What was _that_?" I just realized I just said that aloud. Ranzan looked at me. And all my other friends, startled, glared at me. _Hello, Odd, I'm telepathic. Oh, I also can control minds and read them so I know that you like Rika, well, SHE'S MINE!!!_ He gave me a cold stare, Brrrr... that just creaped me out. I just knew then that this _Ranzan_ would be my rival for the Rika's affections.

Well, I have to say, he can come in handy though. He took control of the principal's mind and had him put Rika and Ranzan down as a student without anyone paying. Oooohhh, I can't wait for Rika to come to school with us, but there **was** that downside, _Ranzan._

"Heya, guys! What's up?" Yumi came up to us saying enthusiastically with Jeremy. I could just see Ulrich turning tomato red. "Uh...er...h-hi...Yumi. Hi!" (chuckle) Man, he turned so red, I bet he was going to pop! Yumi just brushed that off though, "Anything happen?" She said glancing at Ranzan. "And who are you?" She asked him. Jeremy gave Ranzan an unsure look.

"Well, I'm Ranzan. Friend of Rika's, actually, Rika's _boyfriend_." I heard him say.

Okay, that was the last straw! I couldn't take it anymore, but at that moment, I felt like I didn't control myself anymore. It was Ranzan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.:::::::Ulrich's POV:::::::.

Well, I thought I just saw Odd about to blow his top, but all of a sudden, he froze, like, like he wasn't alive anymore. Then he started moving and talking like a robot. I wonder if it is Xana's doing? Jeremy and Yumi seemed to be thinking this too, like, this Ranzan wasn't as friendly as Rika thought...


	7. Roomie?

.:A Star from Above:.

Hehe, I disappeard for awhile, didn't I? I guess none remembers me. I reread the old chapters and..wow whee! I made Rika and Odd get together in, like, ten seconds! I'll slow it down from now on though. Okay, enough jibberish, I'll get onto the story now.

**I don't own Code Lyoko. But Rika and Ranzan belong to me! **Hugs both of them **Mine!**

Oh, one more thing, I'm going to make Jeremy and Ulrich room together in this story.

"_Rika, I don't think we should be friends." _Seems that Ranzan took over Odd's brain.

Rika frowned.

The gang., except for Ranzan gave Odd a surprised look., a very confused one.

_What the heck am I saying? _Odd mentaly screamed at himself.

Odd couldn't move his body, he felt like a robot. But it felt funny, he could still feel his body move and such, but he felt like he was stuck in a block of ice, not even able to twitch his nose.

_W-what's going on! Why can't I move my body?_ Odd thought.

_Oh, but Odd, you're just a new toy, I knew that you would fall for Rika., but I say, she's still mine, and I'll make sure of that. _That was Ranzan's answer.

_Why you little..._Odd got VERY close to exploding, but thanks to Ranzan, he didn't.

Ranzan smirked at Odd, then shifted his gaze to Rika, "So, how're you doing here?"

"Um...well, okay I guess..." A slow blush grew across her face.

_Why is Ranzan and Odd acting wierd for some reason? _Rika was very confused as she played with her short hair. She was tired from the trip to Lyoko.

Yumi finally spoke up. "So should we get to lunch?"

Ulrich frowned, "But they're serving brussel sprouts today...uck." He made a disguested face along with everyone else...except for Jeremy.

"What? How can you not like brussel sprouts? They're delicious!" Jeremy licked his lips at the thought of them.

Odd was still under Ranzan's control, "_I agree with Jeremy, I think brussel sprouts are better than Rika."_

"Hey!" Rika put her hands to her hips, "What's up with you, Odd!" Her eyebrows arched.

"Yeah Odd, how can you be so mean to Rika?" Ranzan put his arms around Her.

The rest of the gang exchanged questioning glaces. "Um, Odd, are you okay?" They all said in unison.

Ranzan let Odd break free of the mind controlling powers.

"No! I'll tell you what's wrong! That Ranzan controlled my mind!" He pointed threateningly at Ranzan.

"What! Me!" Ranzan acted innocent.

Everyone looked at Odd like he was crazy.

"Dude, he can't have those powers. It's just not right, even Rika doesn't have those powers." Ulrich didn't believe him one bit.

(A/N: Just letting you guys know, only Odd knows of Ranzan's powers, even Rika doesn't know of them.)

"But-"

"Yes, Ulrich's right, those powers are a symbol of evil from where I'm from." Added Rika, "And he's nowhere near evil."

"But then-"

"Anyways, I'm hungry! Let's get some brussel sprouts!" Jeremy half dragged Odd into the cafeteria.

"Einstien, I sometimes wonder about you, what makes your brain think that brussel sprouts taste good?" Odd allowed himself to be dragged into the cafeteria.

Odd played with his food, deep in thought about what he should do about Ranzan, clearly, no would believe him.

_I know he's up to something, Rika said that his powers are evil...But she' convinced herself that Ranzan isn't evil...how am I gonna do this? _

"Yoohoo, earth to Odd!" Yumi knocked on Odd's head, "Odd, you can come back to us now."

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I zoned out. What's up?"

"Right now, were just getting to know Rika and Ranzan. And we've told Ranzan about Lyoko. We've figured that since he's a friend of Rika, we can trust him." Ulrich headed straight into his pudding cup, and pushing his brussel sprouts towards Jeremy.

"Yff, Lyoffo ish shffeckable rr noi." Jeremy was trying to speak through all the brussel sprouts in his mouth

(Yes, Lyoko is a little suspectable right now.)

"Jeremy, I think you should swallow before you choke and die of brussel sprouts." A tint of sarcasm was in Yumi's voice, "And we can't understand anything you're saying."

Too late--Jeremy was already choking and looking for his bottle of water while pounding his chest.

"How does someone eat that fast? That geek needs to slow down when he eats." A familiar voice called out in the backround.

It was Sissi.

"Sissi, what brings your snobby butt to this table?" Yumi crossed her arms.and gave Sissi a glare.

"Hmph, I just came to see the new girl that's supposed to be my roomate, what's her name...Rika." Sissi glared back at Yumi.

Rika spoke up, "That's me."

Sissi glanced at Rika, "Well, if you're going to be my roomate, there's some rules you need to follow. One, NEVER touch my stuff. Two, you get the cot in the corner. Three, NEVER talk to me, if you're gonna hang out with these nerds." And with a huff, she walked away.

Jeremy finally stoped choking and reassured the hurt Rika, "It's alright, she acts like that to everybody."

"O-okay..." Rika was still unsure of what was goin on.

Ranzan spoke up, "And I know that Odd will be my roomate here."

Odd had zoned out again, but that last statement made by Ranzan snapped him back into reality,

"**WHAT!**"

Anyways, I know I changed the story around a bit, sorry if I confused you. Just to let you know that kay? So review (if anyone read the story, that is...; )! And...Peace out!


	8. Do you hate me?

(A/N: Heyo peoples, I see that many people deserted me since I've been so 'evil' and stoppeed? -laughs evily- Anyways, If you're not so updatred on the story anymore, this is what happened so far:

Rika has found Ranzan, but there's a down-side to this, she doesn't know about his powers, which is supposed to be the sign of evil from where she's from. Rika has also found out that she's rooming with Sissi. And Odd found out that he's rooming with Ranzan! What kind of trouble would this cause?

**I don't own Code Lyoko, but I do own Rika and Ranzan.

* * *

**

"What!" Odd spewed his orange juice all over Rika's shirt. She looked down at her orange stained shirt. She then looked over at Odd, she was slightly agonized.

"What's the matter with rooming with Ranzan? And what's your deal? You've been treating him like dirt, and he didn't even do anything to you!" (A/N: Ha!)

Ranzan smirked at Odd.

"Ugh...it's just that...nevermind, I have to go...somewhere." Odd left the cafeteria. But Ranzan decided to keep playing around with Odd, so he followed him.

"Hey, Odd, what's wrong?" He was still smirking.

Odd hurled around, "Buzz off, I know what you're up to, you're just messing around with Rika! Well, you know what, I won't let you. She's a friend and I don't want to see her get hurt by the likes of you!"

"Well, well, how would you know if I was going to do anything? I've knew her ever since she was six. And you only knew her for a day, how can you even say you're her friend huh? I say that you're just a bug, waiting to be smashed. I mean really, look at how she reacted to your orange juice? Didn't sound too friendly to me." He just enjoyed messing with Odd.

"Shut up! Your powers are evil, and I WILL find out what you're going to do with them." At that Odd whirled around to go...anywhere, anywhere but there

Inside the sewer pipe leading to the super calculator, he pulled his knees up to his chest. Ranzan's words rung in his head:

_You've only known her..._

_...how can you be her friend..._

_...you heard her..._

_...she didn't sound too friendly..._

Argh!" Odd clamped his ears shut, "Why can't I stop thinking about her?" He shook his head as he felt a headache sneak up on him,

"No! Ranzan's wrong..." He removed his hands from his ears and covered his forehead with them, sweeping back some of his hair, "...then how come he sounds so right?"

Ulrich and Jeremy were walking through the park calling out Odd's name.

"Hey Odd, where are you? Odd!"

Jeremy shook his head, "It's no use, Ulrich."

"But class is about to start and he isn't back yet...he's gotta be somewhere around here...maybe..."

He lifted the manhole and jumped in.

Jeremy called after him. "What're you doing? What if someone sees you?"

"Cover for me!" That was all you could here from inside the hole in the ground.

"Okay then..." Jeremy felt uneasy about this.

* * *

Ulrich took his skateboard and skated down the long path, Then he started hearing angry shouts coming from inside a sewer pipe, "Odd?"

"Go away!"

"What's wrong man?"

"I said go away!"

"No, I'm not leaving until you come out and tell me what's going on."

You could hear shuffling go on inside the pipe, at last, Odd appeared. "I'm here,what do you want?" He was avoiding Ulrich's eyes.

Ulrich had a firm expression on his face. He firmly put both his hands on Odd's shoulder, forcing eye contact.

"What's wrong?" He simply said, "You can tell me."

"Nothing's wrong," Odd quickly mumbled under his breath, he was looking down on the ground, he was still trying to avoid eye contact.

"No, it doesn't seem like nothing, now tell me."

Odd sighed, "It's Rika, she hates me." His voice quivered.

"What?"

"You heard me, she hates me!" At that he took off and turned out of Ulrich's line of vision.

Ulrich was left confused at Odd's reaction. "Odd...how can you say that?"

Silence.

"Odd, we've known each other since forever, now tell me what youi mean."

More silence.

Ulrich followed Odd's path.

"Ulrich, stop following me and leave me alone." Odd's voice was unsteady now.

"Odd..."

"Just go away." His voice echoed on the walls.

Ulrich turned around, but he added one more line, "Well then, if you decide to come back to your senses, you can talk to me."

At that, he skateboarded back to the enterance.

"No one, will know how much this hurts." Odd said under his breath. He folded his knees next to his chest and rested his head on his knees.

* * *

"Hey, where's Odd?" Rika asked Ulrich and Jeremy, who were both in her fifth period class.

Both bluntly said, "In the sewer pipe."

Rika was confused, "Huh? The sewer pipe?"

Her question was met by two nods.

"O...kay then...why?"

Jeremy answered, "Maybe you should go talk to him instead of asking us."

Rika was silent now, but she nodded.

After her class Rika headed down to where the manhole was. She climbed down and called out for Odd.

"Odd, Odd! Hello? Where are you?"

A mopey voice called out, "Go away."

"Odd? Is that you?"

"I said go away! Why the heckdo you all have to bother me?"

Odd's chest was pounding, _why is Rika looking for me? _

"Odd...Ulrich and Jeremy told me to talk to you...is anything bothering you?" She flew further down.

_Oh, so she's only here because the guys told her to come?_ Rika's question was met by an angry, "No."

Rika followed his voice into a sewer pipe, she climbed in, the water dirtied her white shirt and skirt, but she didn't care.

"It doesn't sound like that to me, no please tell me what's really wrong?"

"It's you." His answer was so soft, it was hardly hearable.

"What...what do you mean?"

"You hate me...I did so many things to you, I won't blame you if you hate me."

"I do n--" Her reply was cut off.

"No, don't tell me that you don't hate me. But please answer this, why do you like Ranzan so much?" He turned his head in the other direction to avoid looking at Rika.

She blushed, "Um...why do you say that?"

"One thing is, you keep blushing at the mention of his name. How can you like him?" He was still avoiding eye contact.

"Well, he protected me against all the bullies when I was little."

Odd was silent as he listened. _Protect? Ranzan protected her?_

"...but he was strange, he didn't have powers, so he couldn't avoid all the blasts that were hurled at him. He would just stand there and cover me."

Odd spoke up, "I'm not lying...but he has mind powers."

It was time for Rika to sound angry, "He wouldn't! He wasn't evil at all!"

Odd kept his head turned the other way, "He used his powers to enroll you and him in the school, he arranged that you and Sissi be put together as roomates, and meto behis roomate...

"Odd, if you're jealous, you should just tell me!"

"I'm not jealous!" Odd's voice rose as he turned to face Rika, "I just care about what could happen to you!"

Rika was surprised by Odd's last comment, "Huh...?"

Odd couldn't stop now, "I dont want you hurt by him, that's all. I'm just warning you. If I cared, would I be making this up?"

Rika was silent.

Odd kept going, "All I'm saying is that I--" he stopped himself, "--er...that, you should be careful."

"Odd...I'm touched...and I would never hate you," The ends of her mouth lifted up, "And how about we get back outside, huh? Everyone's worried about you too." Rika flashed a smile in Odd's direction.

Odd smiled, "Okay."

* * *

Meanwhile, outside, Sissi and Ranzan were talking to each other.

"So ifI make Odd miserable, you'll make Rika miserable?" Ranzan asked.

"Yes, I want Odd to be as miserable as possible, and I'll make Rika miserable in return alright?"

"Deal." Ranzan shook hands with Sissi.

* * *

(A/N: Heh...a little drama and...stuff! How is it? Please tell me! And thanks for reading! Bye-o!) 


	9. AwwXana attack?

(A/N: Oh, my, gosh. The last time I've written was…in July…and the story was published a year ago. Anyway, I'm still deciding on the reasons why Ranzan wants to get Rika…and when I have that figured out, I'll actually think about the plot. Okay, just kidding, but you probably don't want to listen to my yammerings, do you? So let's get on with the disclaimers…and the second season already came out! xD I'm going to keep the story going on the first season…if you guys don't mind.

**I don't own Code Lyoko…and blah, blah, blah. **)

The bell rang. It was the end of the school day. As he sighed, the gang caught up with them. Yumi was the first to tap on his shoulder.

"Hey! What's up?"

"Ah, nothing much."

Ulrich and Jeremy popped up behind them and taunted, "Nothing, eh?"

Odd gave a glare, "Yeah, NOTHING." He stressed the 'nothing'.

Rika and Ranzan then appeared in the hallways. They were laughing and joking with each other. As the gang neared them, Ulrich, Jeremy, and Yumi waved to them. But Odd boiled with anger. But he dared not say a wise crack to him while Rika was around. As they noticed the group coming, both waved and said a nice, "Hello!" Ranzan decided to speak up.

"Hello, _Odd._" He stressed Odd's name.

Odd eyed Ranzan until the lack of blinking caused his eyes to water. Rika saw the friction going on between the two and decided to intervine.

"So! When's dinner?" Rika closed the gap between Ranzan and Odd.

Jeremy started, "I think at around…"

"…Six thirty." Ulrich finished.

"Okay!" Rika gave a giggle and took Ranzan's hand. Odd watched as Ranzan squeezed her hand in as a 'sign of affection.' He felt like puking as he thought about what Ranzan thinks of Rika.

"That jerk…he's so gonna get it…" Odd didn't actually say that, it was more of a rumble in his throat.

Yumi cut into Odd's thoughts and asked, "So, are we going to dinner or not?"

"Huh?" Odd snapped out of his daze.

"To dinner we go!" Jeremy and Ulrich each took one of Odd's shoulders and started dragging him to the cafeteria.

"Huh! Wait! Leggo 'o me!" Odd tried to squirm out of their firm grip.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

In the line, the gang awaited the sloppy lasagna to hit their trays. Odd, who was very impatient, took his spoon and licked it. He then attempted at trying to stick it to his nose. His eyes crossed as he watched the spoon sway as he walked. But he wasn't looking at where he was going, and before he knew it he walked straight into Ulrich. The spoon slid off his nose as Odd stumbled over Ulrich's foot.

"Oof!" He seemed to have flopped to the ground like a fish as he landed with a 'thud.'

"Hey! Watch where you're going, man!" He extended a hand to help Odd up. "Hurry up and get back in line!"

Odd's cheeks began to color as he heard lots of laughter coming from behind him. He got up and glanced behind his shoulder, he could see t least ten kids snickering under their breath—including Rika.

"Good going Odd…" He mumbled as he slapped himself in the face.

Odd tried to suck it up and cracked a joke, "Well, I guess I know why they say it's not safe to walk with a spoon on your nose!" He danced back into line and rubbed the back of his neck as he watched the slimy lasagna drop onto his tray. "Ew…" He stuck his tongue and went to the table his friends usually sat at.

Just as he sat down, Rika came up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey! Alright if I can steal Odd for a second?" The gang nodded and continued stirring around their less-than-edible dinner.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The two walked out onto the roads of the school. The lights illuminated Rika and Odd as they walked in silence. Odd's heart was racing and it felt like it was going to pop out of its place in his chest and land right in front of them. He put a hand on his heart to make sure this wouldn't happen for real. Rika stopped and looked down, "…what's going on?"

"H-huh?" Odd stammered.

"You seem…jumpy. I want to know what's going on." Rika stared into Odd's eyes.

He broke their eye contact. "N-nothing's goin' on…" It was a good thing for him that they were in the shadows, as he could feel his face getting hot.

"I don't think that's true…" She put a hand on his left shoulder and caused him to look up at her.

Odd looked down again, he was stumbling through his words. "Uhm…well…I…I…" He looked in the opposite direction, "I think…"

"You think…what?" Rika peered at him, hoping to get a clue from his actions.

"…" Odd rubbed his arm, "I…"

Just at that moment, the lights flickered off.

In the darkness, Rika grabbed Odd and screamed, "Eek! Odd! What's going on?"

Odd jumped at Rika's sudden actions and blushed madly as he answered, "U-uh…" He gathered the pieces together, "A Xana attack!" He whipped out his cell phone and called Jeremy.

"Hey! Jeremy! The lights just turned off outside, do you think Xana's attacking?"

Rika recovered and let go of her tight grip on Odd's shirt. She gave a whirl of her hand and an orange glow came from it. Odd turned away to keep her from seeing his colored face. The other end talked calmly.

"_I don't know…but I think it's just a power outage. The lights are off in here too._"

Odd reasoned with Jeremy, "But do you think you can check with Aelita? It could be dangerous if there's an activated tower somewhere in Lyoko."

"_Yeah, I'll go check. If it is a Xana attack, I'll get back to you."_ The other end hung up with a click.

Odd shoved his cell back into his pocket and looked at Rika, his face regaining its normal color again. "Jeremy says he'll go check."

Rika nodded, "I'll go get Ranzan!" She started off but was stopped by Odd touching her shoulder.

"I don't know if we should let him come with us on this one…" Odd let his voice trail off.

Rika gave Odd a confused look, but nodded in the orange glow of her hand.

"Okay…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Tis' the end of this chappie! Sorry I left you guys hanging…and I leave you hanging again! Mwahahaha! Well, I don't know when I'll update, because school's kinda gettin' to me right now. Anyways, Crazy Spider Senses, signing out!


End file.
